The Loss of Innocence
by BrokenKage
Summary: Kakashi and his friends have done everything they can to protect his daughter from the harsher reality of being a Shinobi. But not even Kakashi and Naruto could have stopped the loss of her innocence. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Title: The Loss of Innocence

Author: Ashley

Summary: Kakashi and his friends have done everything they can to protect his daughter from the harsher reality of being a Shinobi. But not even Kakashi and Naruto could have stopped the loss of her innocence. No one could have known it would happen in their own backyard. Now Emiko is missing, and they don't have the slightest idea who took the small Chuunin or why. Can Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest find Emiko before it's too late?

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I am just playing in it.

Warning: Unbeta'd, Yaoi, super angsty.

Pairing/Characters: Iruka/Kakashi, Naru/Hina, SaiSaku, Hatake Emiko, Tsunade, Konoha 11, Sasuke, and maybe some others. (My usual crew, I guess)

Rating: T (May change at a later date!)

Author's notes: So, I know I have so much that I am supposed to be posting/updating. I'm suffering a really bad case of writers block, and real life is kinda kicking my butt! I don't know what I am doing starting a new story, but I think this story is why I'm having such a hard time with my others. I am making no promises about the update speed of this story, it's going to be pretty sporadic. Still looking for a beta, and hopefully I will have a picture of Emiko soon! I commissioned some fanart of her, I'm just waiting for it to be finished. Please enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat in front of the Hokage's desk with his head in his hands. The masked Nin was silent, as was Naruto who sat beside him, in a position very similar to that of his former Sensei's

Tsunade could feel the killing intent rolling off the two men in front of her, and she really couldn't blame them. She'd felt the same way a couple days prior, but unlike them she had already had the time to deal with her pain and frustration. Naruto's body started to shake, and a growl started bubbling up in his chest. Tsunade debated offering him some form of comfort, but the young Jounin stood abruptly, kicked the chair he'd been sitting in across the room and stormed out. Her sad golden eyes followed him, and she silently motioned for the ANBU standing in the corner to follow him. Feline nodded, and slunk quietly from the room.

Kakashi raised his head and met the eyes of his leader. His visible eye was set and steely cold, the blonde had to force down a shiver at the sight, there was no sign of life on the man's face at all. His fist clenched on top of his thigh and he leaned forward menacingly.

"Where's my daughter now, Hokage-sama?" She could hear his teeth grind together behind the mask. "Where is Emiko?"

Tsunade frowned and shook her head sadly, knowing that if there was anything left to be broken in one of her best Shinobi, she was going to break it. "I don't know, Kakashi."

* * *

Naruto let out a grunt as he destroyed the training post in front of him with several well placed taijutsu moves. ANBU had changed the young man, but not in a bad way. More quiet and focused, he was no longer the hyperactive little boy that had once painted graffiti all over the Hokage monument. He was a man that the villagers would proudly follow when the time came. True, having Emiko in his life looking up to him, had changed him as well. The blonde moved to the next training post, beginning the same Kata he had used to destroy its twin.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he whirled around, grabbing the hand and twisting the arm. Neji didn't even fight him off or try and get free, he simply looked at the blonde with a pained expression on his face. He could feel Felines concern from the shadow, and knew the Hokage had sent his team mate to look after him.

"What do you want, Neji?" He muttered, still not letting go of the older man's wrist.

"This won't bring Emi back, Naruto." Neji told him sadly, the pained expression on his face deepening. Life had changed the Hyuuga Jounin sensei as well, especially taking on a team of Genin two years ago. They were all Chuunin now, but a certain silver haired little girl was never far from her Sensei. Emiko idolized them all, but as far as she was concerned, Naruto and Neji hung the moon and the stars. The eight year old was a genius, crafty, swift, vicious, and beautiful. "I know how you feel, Naruto. I do, but right now we need to focus on getting her back. Not venting our frustrations."

Naruto gave Neji a sardonic smile, and nodded. He released the older man and motioned his team mate forward. Feline dropped by his side immediately. Naruto finally noticed that Neji's face, neck, and arm were bandaged.

"Tell us everything, Neji."

* * *

Emiko groaned as she came too, her head pounding. It only took a fraction of a second for her training to kick in when she noticed the blindfold tied tightly around her eyes. She forced her breathing to even out and squashed the rising panic in her chest. Her hair tickled her cheeks, and she wished desperately that she could pull it back from her face so she could think.

"_The last thing I remember was Neji-Sensei screaming my name." _Emiko thought to herself. _"Damn, why can't I remember what happened? We were on our way to see Tsunade-Sama for a mission, and to ask about Otosan and Naruto-Niisan." _

Emiko tried to lift her hand to brush her hair from her face, but her body felt like lead and her arms were folded over each other behind her back. Her wrists were bound tightly to her forearms. _"So I can't use any seals. No jutsu. They obviously weren't prepared for a fully-fledged Shinobi, or I would probably be in Chakra suppression bindings." _While she tried to categorize the aches and pains that permeated her body, she heard soft footfalls approaching her. She stopped testing the bonds at her wrists and ankles and feigned sleep.

Her father and her sensei had always told her in the event of capture, the first encounter could be detrimental to a plan. It was always best to make the captors think you were still incapacitated, as they often said things that revealed their plan when they thought their captive was still unaware. They were right.

A rough hand tangled in her hair and dragged her up. She could hear the breathing of two people with her, and if the weight belied in their steps was any indication it was two men. "Is she still unconscious?" Definitely a man's voice, unfortunately it wasn't familiar to her so she still had no idea who it was. The hand in her hair tightened and gave her a shake. She barely suppressed a wince of pain that threatened to escape.

"Yup," the owner of the hand in her long hair spoke. A deep voice that sounded somewhat familiar, but it was a distant foggy memory. She couldn't call the name of its owner to mind, and she couldn't picture his face either. She was dropped to the ground with no warning, but still she made no move to belie the fact she was awake.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" the first man asked. She heard a snort from man number two, and she frantically wracked her brain to try and remember why that voice sounded familiar.

"Of course it will. Hatake will come for his child, and I'm sure that Jinchuriki brat will be with him as well. They are always with her, she call's the demon 'brother,' and Hatake will not allow his daughter to be killed in place of him." The second man scoffed again and nudged Emiko's still form with his toe. "He's soft for a Shinobi. It's pathetic." Emiko barely controlled the rising panic in her chest.

"_These men are after Otosan and Naruto!" _She thought, the anxiety and panic rising again when she realized every word the second man said was true. Her father and Naruto would come for her. They wouldn't realize in time it was a trap to get to them.

"Agreed," the first man chimed.

"Well, I should be getting back to Konoha. It wouldn't do for my family to become suspicious. My daughter and nephew will be joining in the search for this brat, and I should keep up appearances as well. The Hokage will be asking the council for help. If I am missing, they will wonder." Emiko's eye's widened as she realized who the second man was.

"_Oh, this is bad…" _Emiko heard the footfalls of the two men walking away, and she breathed out slowly when she heard a door clang shut and a lock slide in to place. She fought the urge to vomit, and drew in slow breaths through her nose. _"What the hell does Hyuuga Hiashi want with my 'tosan and Naruto?"_

* * *

Ja ne for now! Please drop a line and let me know what you think :) I look forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Loss of Innocence

Author: Ashley

Summary: Kakashi and his friends have done everything they can to protect his daughter from the harsher reality of being a Shinobi. But not even Kakashi and Naruto could have stopped the loss of her innocence. No one could have known it would happen in their own backyard. Now Emiko is missing, and they don't have the slightest idea who took the small Chuunin or why. Can Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest find Emiko before it's too late?

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I am just playing in it.

Warning: Unbeta'd, Yaoi, super angsty.

Pairing/Characters: Iruka/Kakashi, Naru/Hina, SaiSaku, Hatake Emiko, Tsunade, Konoha 11, Sasuke, and maybe some others. (My usual crew, I guess)

Rating: T (May change at a later date!)

Author's notes: Whoo! Another chappie! I'm going to try and get another chapter of Unexpected Journey out today, as well!

* * *

Neji frowned, pushing his hair away from his face, as he sat cross legged on the floor in the Hatake's living room. What had started out as just telling Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke what had happened to Emi while Kakashi and Naruto were gone, turned into all of the Konoha 11, Sai, Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke sitting across from him with serious expressions on their faces. He knew their former Sensei's would have been there, but they had all already been briefed on the situation from his report to Tsunade while he was still in the hospital.

The Hyuuga cleared his throat, clearly disgusted with himself. "We were on our way to inquire on the status of your mission, Kakashi-senpai." He started, averting his gaze as he remembered four days previously, when Emiko had been taken from his side.

_Neji sighed, and quickened his pace, listening to the silver haired girl talk as they walked toward the Hokage Tower. Kakashi and Naruto were late returning from their mission, and Emiko was understandably concerned for her father and 'big brother.' She was distracted, and when he suggested going to talk to Tsunade, he knew by the way her eyes lit up that getting reassurance from the Gondaime was going to be the only way to soothe her fears. _

_She slipped her hand into his shyly as they walked, smiling up at him as she did so. Neji just smiled, his life and disposition had changed drastically since his early days as a Genin. Meeting Naruto and Emiko had changed him, made him less hardened. Having someone as pure and innocent as Emiko look up to him had given him a better outlook on life. Even though he technically wasn't her Sensei anymore, since she was a Chunin, because of her age she didn't take missions without him or another Jounin from the Konoha 11. _

_He was lost in his thoughts, reflecting on their time as teacher and student. They were close, but then again, Emiko was close to all of the 11, Sai, and even Sasuke. They were all fiercely protective of her, as she was Kakashi-sensei's daughter, Iruka-sensei's step daughter, Naruto's self-proclaimed little sister, and Shikamaru's cousin. When it came to protecting her, and sheltering her from the more gruesome aspects of Shinobi life, Neji was more determined than any of them to preserve her innocence. (Except perhaps Kakashi and Naruto, of course.) She had never taken a life, and if Neji had his way, it would be many years before she did. _

_He thought nothing of the footsteps approaching him, after all, they were safe inside Konoha. It was over in a flash, his instincts screamed at him to defend the precious child next to him when her hand was wrenched from his grasp. He spun, drawing a weapon, just in time to see a masked figure knock her out with a well-placed jab to her neck. He screamed her name, and moved to go after her, but something heavy collided with the back of his head, and he sunk to his knees, feeling blood trickling down the back of his neck. _Emiko…_ he thought desperately, before the blackness filled his mind. _

"I woke in the hospital several hours later. Even Tsume and Kuromaru were unable to pick up the scents of our attackers, nor were they able to pick up any trail that would indicate where they took Emiko," he finished bitterly. Everyone in the room looked grim, it was disconcerting to them that someone had been able to catch Neji off guard.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata started quietly, standing up from where she sat by Naruto and walking over to him. "We're going to find her." She placed a comforting hand on his arm, surprised when he didn't shrug it off.

Kakashi just stared, his eye narrowed. It took a powerful and stealthy Shinobi to sneak up on a Hyuga, or another Hyuga. He banished that thought as soon as it entered his head, he had no quarrel with the Hyuga clan.

* * *

The clicking of a camera shutter woke her, and her instincts instantly alerted her to another presence in the room with her. "Who are you?" She asked, surprised when her voice came out sounding groggy. A deep chuckle echoed through the room, and she frowned. It was the man from earlier, the one she hadn't been able to identify.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, little girl." Emiko growled low in her throat, fear worming its way into her chest finally.

"What did you do to Neji-sensei?" The voice scoffed, and Emiko could hear a door knob rattling.

"You're concerned about that pathetic waste of the Hyuuga name, huh?" The voice scoffed again, and Emiko felt a chill run down her spine. "We killed him when he tried to protect you, so don't worry your pretty little head about him anymore." A dull ache filled Emiko's chest, and she struggled to breathe around the pain. She fought back tears, taking deep calming breaths through her nose. She would not give the stranger the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Emiko heard the door open, she heard footsteps and then the door slammed shut. Emiko let out a shuddering breath and curled in on herself. _Sensei can't be dead, _she thought frantically. _No, no, no, no, no._ Emiko lost the battle against tears, and they welled in her eyes, quickly being absorbed by the cloth tied over the upper half of her face. "Neji-sensei, Otosan, Chichiue, Aniki," she repeated their names like a mantra before she finally slipped back into blissful darkness.

* * *

Iruka fought back tears as he walked into Emiko's bedroom, clutching a framed photograph in his hands. He crossed the room and sat down heavily on the bed, looking around the room. He was constantly fighting with the young Chuunin to clean her room, and he released a sigh as he took in the clothes laying on the floor with half opened scrolls and scattered weapons. _I'll never fight with her about cleaning this room again, I just want her home. _He thought sadly, a tear making its way down his cheek.

Kakashi walked into the room silently, having sensed Iruka's spike in emotion through his chakra. He sat down beside Iruka and pulled the younger man into his arms. Iruka released a small sob, and leaned into Kakashi's embrace. "I want her home, Kashi. I want her back in my arms." Kakashi rubbed Iruka's back soothingly.

"I know Koi, I do too." Kakashi fought back tears at his husband's desperate plea.

"I know she's grown up, in terms of Shinobi, but she's still so young," Iruka whispered breathlessly. "But she's still our little girl, Kashi." Kakashi bit his lower lip, nodding in agreement.

"She is, Koi. And I swear, I'm going to get her back no matter what."

_A small silver blur crashed into them as they walked down the street. "Chichiue! Otosan!" The light tilting voice held a happy note in it, one that made both their hearts swell. _

_Iruka stooped and pulled the small girl into his arms, standing up with her perched on his hip. His heart fell slightly as he took in her appearance, she was clad in a standard Chuunin uniform. His eyes widened and shot to Kakashi. "I passed the exam, Chichiue! Tsunade-sama called me in this morning. My whole team passed!" The seven year old was bubbling over with excitement, she was so excited that she didn't even protest Iruka holding her on his hip like a toddler. _

"_Well, that's fantastic!" Kakashi said tonelessly. Iruka could see the worry and fear in Kakashi's visible eye. "Congratulations, Emiko." The silver haired man leaned over and wrapped his arms around both of them. He fought back his anger and fear, because he was finely attuned to his daughter's needs and desires, and she was obviously proud of herself. Iruka still couldn't find the words to speak, not trusting his mouth to obey and not betray him. _

_When Kakashi pulled back, they shared a knowing and fretful look. A look that went unnoticed by the newly appointed Chuunin. Iruka finally dredged up his voice, and plastered a false smile onto his face. "Come on, let's go get lunch to celebrate Emi-chan." _

_Emiko giggled and wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck, and kissed his cheek. "Chichiue, I'm a Chuunin now! You can't call me those baby names anymore, it's embarrassing!" Iruka gave her a real smile, and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. _

"_Ah, but that's where you're confused, Love!" Iruka chuckled and blew a raspberry against her cheek. "You're always going to be my baby, Emi! Even when you are all grown up, and you are a big bad Jounin like otosan." _

_Emiko giggled again and rolled her eyes. "You're silly, Chichiue." _

_Iruka just smiled sadly and hugged Emiko to him. "I know, Emi. I know." _

Iruka pulls away from Kakashi and sighs again. "I don't care what it takes, I just want her home with us again." Kakashi nodded and stood up from the bed stiffly. "Where are you going?"

"To gather the Shinobi I trust, and bring our daughter home." Kakashi's face hardened, and he forced a smile for his partner. "I won't come home without her." He turned abruptly and vanished from the room, leaving Iruka sitting on Emiko's bed clutching a photograph of the three of them from when Emiko was only a few years old.

* * *

I've had this chapter done for two days, and haven't been able to upload it because of FF's _issues_. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of _Loss of Innocence! _Things are going to start getting exciting pretty soon. Hyuuga Hiashi will make another appearance next chapter, I think...

Ja ne!


End file.
